Threads are used on a wide array of mechanical components, piping, and conduit for engaging components together and/or to provide a sealing connection between components. Numerous thread sizes and thread configurations are known, such as tapered threads and non-tapered or “straight” threads. Within each class, a variety of different thread forms have been developed and used depending upon the application, type of workpiece, customs of the locale, and preferences of the user.
Devices for forming threads on pipe ends are well known in the art. Such devices use one or more dies that form a helical thread extending from one region of the pipe to another region. The die is orbited about the axis of the pipe and/or the pipe is rotated while the die is engaged with a select region of the pipe to form the thread.
When assembling piping systems or when forming custom piping layouts, sections of pipe are typically cut and threaded at a construction or assembly site. As a result, pipe threading devices have been developed which can be transported to, and used at, the job site to prepare threaded pipe ends. However, such devices typically include a stand, bench or other support structure that must also be transported and set up at the job site. Transporting these various assemblies and/or engaging the components together takes up additional space and imposes further requirements in time and effort by a user.
In addition, most known powered threading devices are designed for use at a single location. Thus, these devices are optimized for stationary use and not designed to be easily moved from one location to another. Thus, although these devices can be moved and frequently are moved from one location to another, the large size and relatively heavy weight of most professional grade powered threading devices makes moving such devices quite difficult. Furthermore, when moving a threading machine, care must be taken to secure any tooling attachments in place. Otherwise, movement, vibration, or jarring may result in damage to the tooling attachments or their settings/alignment. In addition, many threading machines include a reservoir of cutting oil. Thus, when moving such threading machines, care must be taken to prevent loss or spillage of the cutting oil, or the oil must be transported in a separate container.
In most currently known threading machines, the base or housing of the unit is a major contributor to the overall cost of the machine. Typically the base encloses all of the machine components, provides structural support, and holds the thread cutting oil. The base is generally cast from aluminum or other materials and machined to the appropriate dimensions as needed.
Although such cast components are desirable from a structural or cosmetic perspective, they typically significantly increase the cost of the resulting threading machine. Not all users or applications require such structure and its associated higher cost. Instead, for many applications a lower cost alternative threading machine would be desirable.
Although most currently available threading devices are satisfactory, it would be desirable to provide an improved portable device. Specifically, it would be beneficial to provide a threading device which was portable such that it could be conveniently transported to a job site and used with minimal set-up time and effort. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a threading device that addressed all of the previously noted concerns associated with currently known threading machines.